


Blink

by TheFilthWithin (Flatfootmonster)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Altered Reality, Breeding Bench, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Hannibal is a Monster, Induced Illness, Losing Time, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Hannibal, Meh, Mental Abuse, Mental Instability, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Stockholm Syndrome, i am a monster, this is not a love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/TheFilthWithin
Summary: Hannibal wanted Will to need him, want him as desperately as he needed the form he held and fucked whenever the opportunity presented itself. He knew he walked a fine line between breaking the other and destroying his mind with the drugs and manipulation but Hannibal couldn't help himself. Couldn't bring himself to care for the consequences when he was balls deep inside the other. Will belonged to him. The younger man would realise it sooner or later.





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> So I was asked to do a non!con/dub!con fic and thus, voila! 
> 
> This is not a love story, nor is it a healthy relationship (I know you are probably well aware but I felt I needed to add that for my own conscience, yes I have one!). When asked to do this, I can't seem to find a way to fit in romance or fluff or any kind of nice sentiment to it. It is what it is and what it is is rape and abuse. If Hannibal was going to want Will like this, with no regards for his consent, this is how I believe it would have gone. This could have easily been a long fic, but with the projects I have on I wanted to keep it to a brief one shot. 
> 
> So; Rape and Dubious Consent and Stockholm syndrome. Stop now if those are things you are not OK with, I would hate to upset anyone. And for those of you that read on (Hello my fellow Hell-mates, we are the inner circle right?) I hope you enjoy this fucked up-ness!
> 
> Love Becs

Will blinked. 

The first thing that came to his mind was the blood pressure pounding in his head, and the pressure around his middle. He appeared to be bent over something hard; a narrow strip, so his legs dangled one side, and his torso the other. Shaking his head slightly, he winced. 

Had he lost time again? And to what end this time. 

The confused man tried to shift back, to stand and take in his surroundings, but as he tried to move his arms, cold metal bit into the skin of his wrists. He was cuffed there. Panic started to flare in him, trying to get his feet under him for leverage, perhaps he could gain control that way, his heart sank as their movement was restricted by similar means. A palm came to rest on his back and he flinched at the contact. 

“Will, are you still with me?” It was Hannibal's voice. The restrained man felt equal parts relief and anxiety. What was the Doctor up to?  
   
“Hannibal, why am I here? What is going on?” It was only then, as the hand drifted down his back, that Will realised the air was cool on his skin, he was stripped naked from the waist down. He tried to speak, but fear overtook him. His throat closed around the words, only a weak, panicked sound escaped. 

“Its ok, Will. This won’t take overly long.” 

Every muscle in the restrained man’s body tensed as he heard the sound of a belt buckled being loosed, then a zip.

Blink.

Will shook his head. The sunlight was bright in the kitchen where he sat, Hannibal was unzipping his jacket for him.

“What am I doing here?”

“Oh, Will. You weren’t feeling yourself, so we came home. From the walk with your dogs? I am going to cook you something, it should make you feel better.” Hannibal helped him out of his jacket. Will still sat confused. He didn’t remember a dog walk. When had Hannibal walked his dogs with him? 

His eyes followed the other man as he prowled the kitchen, completely at home as though nothing were amiss. Surely he was just not remembering things properly, with losing time that was probably it. He licked his lips whilst searching for a question which wouldn’t highlight his mental instability.  
“Er, Hannibal. Why did we come here? Aren’t the dogs in Wolftrap?” He regretted the question as soon as it was out, the look shot at him full of worry.  Hannibal walked over to him, running a cool palm over his forehead.

“Will, I think you have a fever. I should get you to bed.”

“Wait, no.. I am fine. Bed? Here?” Hannibal chuckled at his words, as his hands cupped under Will’s armpits, attempting to lift him slowly from the stool.

“Yes, Will,” His tone was loving and patient. It felt contradictory somehow. “You have been staying here on and off for weeks now.”

Will closed his eyes. What? Surely he would remember something. The movement sent an alien sensation shooting up his spine, pain flared up and he winced.

“You need something more for the pain, Will.” Pain? Why didn’t he remember what Hannibal clearly did? He was lowered back down on to the stool, his backside slapped against the wood.

Blink.

Flesh slapped against his. Again and again. Sweat dripped from his forehead, hair clinging to his skin as he stared at the floor in front of his face. The body that relentlessly slammed into him, drove all the air and thought from him.

The skin around his wrists was sore, where it had chaffed against the metal. Somehow he was aware that had been the case for a while. Likewise with his ankles. He had never quite accustomed himself to the hard wooden beam that he leant over, it dug under his ribs and breathing was sharp and painful, when he was able to inhale. It was torturous. 

As unpleasant as the sensations were, they at least distracted him from the pain of the other man inside him. Fucking into him as he did… Will wasn’t sure how often. Will didn’t know how this had began, he just knew that it was.

The hands that ran over the muscles of his back were soft, loving almost. It made Will feel sick.

“You are so beautiful like this, Will.”

Blink.

“You look beautiful like this, Will”

Will searched the room, it was serene and peaceful and he was confused. It seemed to be his constant state right now. Memories fading in and out and between them darkness. Hannibal sat next to him, looking down Will saw he was wearing cotton pyjamas and laid in a bed. He knew it was Hannibal’s bed. That was something he supposed. He focussed on Hannibal who was smiling at him, the other man reached out a hand and pushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear, overly familiar. Why did it fill him with so much conflict?

“You have a healthy flush back to your cheeks.” Hannibal’s voice was a comforting tone, Will decided. It was Hannibal, if there was one thing he could trust it was the Doctor, right? His anchor. 

“That’s good, have I... been unwell?” 

Hannibal cocked his head slightly, considering him. Will fidgeted under the stare, stabbing pain shooting through him. Why did his body hurt everywhere?

“You have had a terrible fever. You seem to be forgetting things, but it is more than likely due to the high temperatures. You may still have a few days where it will surge.” As he spoke, he pressed a cool palm against the younger man’s forehead, making a vexing noise as he did. Will moved into the touch, feeling comfort there. Why did he do that?

Hannibal smiled at the gesture of the other man.

“You should drink something,” Reaching to the bedside table, Hannibal took the glass of what looked like orange juice that stood there. Condensation beaded on the outside. He passed it to Will. Looking down at his wrists he wondered how those marks had been made. His head felt foggy. “Drink it up, quickly.”

Will obeyed. It seemed natural. In one quick motion, he had drained the tumbler. The fog started to thicken and Hannibal loomed in his vision.

“Good, Will.”

Blink.

Hannibal’s face loomed over his, but he tried to look elsewhere.

“Good, Will, so good.” 

The fabric of the carpet scratched against his bare skin, he studied the pattern of the swirls on the ceiling, the gold leaf that adorned the plaster borders, where wall met ceiling. He counted the individual stripes that ran down the wallpaper on the wall to his left. Forty five. The same as last time, he had been here before.

Fingertips tried to grip at the thick material of the bedroom carpet. It was Hannibal’s bedroom, somehow he knew. He could move his limbs. Somehow that felt strange. 

Hannibal’s body moved over his, again and again, he felt a now familiar burning ache as the other man fucked him. Firming his jaw, Will closed his eyes. It would be over soon, he knew that too. Hands held onto his hips, fingers gripping firmly as the other body met his own. The pace slowed, the thrusts became deliberate, as though the body on him was searching for something other than its own release. 

Hannibal ground his hips, deep within him and Will almost sobbed as a moan escaped his lips. A moan of pleasure. That he was sure was definitely new.

“That’s it Will.” Hannibal's voice was thick and deep, it sent a shiver through Will. The younger man jolted as a hand gripped his own length. The very fact he was hard with arousal himself, made his chest tighten with shame, his throat tightened with emotions. He could zone out of this, he could.

The hand began to stroke him, in time with the thrusts and Will whimpered. He didn’t have any control here. His limbs were free but he knew he had no choice. Why was that?

Will didn’t have time to ponder as the strokes became firmer, the thrusts into him intense and probing. Embarrassment crawled up the younger man’s chest in the shade of a deep red as he moaned again, body jerking without his control into the thrusts. Meeting the body that moved into him, bucking into the hand. He felt tears in the corner of his eyes, frustration welled in him and something in him gave in. Hannibal felt it snap.

“Come now, Will.”

The younger man cried out as he released, warmth spread over his own stomach.

Blink.  

Will looked down on his shirt and the warmth that was seeping in. He held a cup in his hand, half a cup of the coffee remained but the rest was on his shirt and jeans.

“Sorry, Hannibal, I don’t know what happened.” His brows drew together. He was in their living room. Their living room? It was Hannibal’s house, but he had been here a while. He wasn’t sure how long. 

“Am I better now?” He asked the approaching man who held a tea towel and a warm smile. He had been ill, he knew that and Hannibal had been caring for him. The Doctor knelt before him, dabbing gently at the stain.

“You are almost completely mended, Will.” The tone of his voice was soothing. The older man moved to sit next to him, taking Will's hand in his own. The younger man watched as his fingers curled around the other, confused at the reflex before he pushed it down. He felt embarrassment again, he wasn't sure why he kept feeling this way but he hated that his memory kept lapsing. He should be grateful. 

“Where are my dogs, Hannibal?” As if on cue, a clicking sound on tiles heralded the arrival of one of the dogs. A memory returned, a car journey bringing them here. Because that's where he lived now. Of course. How did he forget? His face heated. “I'm sorry, I remember. I do. I live here.” Will nodded to himself, affirming the sentiment. Hannibal smiled at him warmly, pride in his eyes that made the younger man's chest swell.

“It was only last week, it's ok.” Hannibal reassured. Will nodded, trusting the other man implicitly. After all, no one had ever taken care of him like this. Taken him in and his dogs. He should be grateful. Taking his hand back, he scrubbed at his face, he felt tired. It was probably recovering from whatever he had suffered from. His skin seemed to itch, he was beginning to sweat and his heartbeat was rising.

“I'm sorry Hannibal.” He muffled into his hands.

“Will, you need to finish your drink. You will feel much better. You have no reason to be sorry, you have been very unwell.” 

At the request, or command, Will took his cup back from Hannibal. Hadn't he been holding the cup? He dismissed the thought as he drank deep. The other man hummed in approval.

“Good, Will. We need to get these clothes washed, before they stain.” Hannibal stated, laying a kiss on the younger man's temple, a soft kiss. Will's stomach clenched at the contact, before he let out a breath.

Hannibal stood and motioned for Will to follow, and he did. He found himself standing in the kitchen watching the elegant fingers of the Doctor undoing the buttons that ran down his chest. It should feel strange but he was accustomed to it. Somehow. Fingers ran down the skin of his arms as Hannibal eased the thing off. Next his trousers were undone and Will was stepping out of them. He shuddered as fingertips roamed lazily up his body. This had happened many times now. Why did it feel like the first? 

“Hannibal, I don't think I'm feeling well enough to go tonight.” Tonight? Yes, they were supposed to go to the opera. 

Hannibal stood now, walking to stand behind Will. He made a hushing noise as his arms snaked around the younger man's waist. Will tensed for a moment before softening within the embrace. Lips landed on his neck, so loving in their actions. 

“It's OK, I was going to suggest that you rest instead.” 

Will nodded, about to respond before his throat constricted, stopping the words. Warm palms we're sliding under his boxers, his breathing quickened and he shook his head slightly. Something in him wanting to deny the touch.

“No.” He whispered, not sure where the response came from. Hannibal was loving and kind to him. They were together. Why would he say no?

“You like this, Will.” The low words whispered near his ear froze his lungs. He did didn't he? He stopped himself from apologising again, he seemed to do that a lot, and unclenched his fists. The hand came to rest on his erection, Will's eyes slid closed. The colour started to drain from the world as the hand moved over him. 

Blink.

Will opened his eyes to the room, grey in the early morning light. The arm slung around his waist was a regular feature. It made him smile as the man behind him drew him closer, nuzzling into his neck. He blinked away the disorientation, most mornings he expected to wake up in Wolf Trap. 

“Good morning, Will.” Hannibal's voice was raspy. 

Fear flared up in Will as Hannibal pushed his body harder to him, cock pressing between his ass cheeks. He furrowed his brows at the emotion, the older man was always attentive and caring in bed. Exhaustingly frequent in his needs at times, but Will was always satisfied and loved. He was sure. 

Broad hands started to trace over his form, Will stilled instinctively, breath stuttered. Hannibal laughed softly into his neck.

“Good Morning.” Will replied, words coming out with the air that gushed from him. Suddenly the hands stopped their movement, holding on to Will's waist.

“May I?” Hannibal's lips pressed to the skin behind his ear to punctuate the question. Will's heart beat hard in his chest, palms sweaty as they gripped cotton sheets. It felt as though this was the first time he had been consulted in regards to the other man's intentions. Which was nonsense, of course. 

Will nodded slightly, he wasn't sure if there was another acceptable response. The pleased hum that vibrated from behind him subdued his uncomfortable thoughts. Hannibal was pleased with him and that relaxed him. Hands released the sheets to reach back and run over the form that curled around him. 

The younger man felt oddly too aware of the movements and actions. He felt Hannibal reach for something, it was lube. He felt and heard it open, the motion of Hannibal as he applied it to himself. The click of the lid and sharp motion let him know the process was done. Piecing together things seemed unpracticed. He was probably just having an off day. 

Cool fingers breached him, slowly. It was all so familiar and at the same time alien. Will blamed his dreams, sometimes things were so vivid they felt real. They had an unreasonable impact on his emotions, he was aware of that. 

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, he closed his eyes and arched back onto Hannibal's fingers, a well practised motion. He felt the other man smile in to his flesh as a soft moan escaped Will's lips. 

Urgency seemed to flood Hannibal then. Fingers were pulled from Will and he took only one breath before the hard head of the other man's erection pushed against his opening. The younger man didn't have a chance to register his nerves. Something just wasn't right but he assured himself it was him. It must be him. 

The hands on his hips firmed their hold as the older man pushed into Will's body, inching unstoppably into the other. Blue eyes were wide and staring, mouth open and soundless as he was stretched and filled. Why was it so vivid? His breathing became rapid and irregular, Will tried to relax. Why was he panicking? He felt as though he was going to break under the pressure of the other man. 

A hand ran softly up Wills side, a thumb traced down his spine, massaging at the knots in the muscles. His breathing began to regulate now and the hand continued down, firstly to softly palm the younger man's ass cheek, then gripping it to pull it aside. Hannibal groaned in pleasure from behind him.

The hand moved lower still, sliding between Will's thighs. In one smooth motion, the hand gripped the soft of his inner thigh, bending the leg that moved so easily at his touch, and bringing it up at an angle, as he thrust the rest of his cock inside Will. 

Will cried out at the suddenness of the movement, he thought he had taken all he could but Hannibal had proven otherwise. There was that ache, the burn that seemed constant. It was bittersweet now. 

“You take me so well, Will.” The words were almost harsh, the younger man had no response as he stuttered out throaty grunts as Hannibal began to fuck him. The words of praise made the younger man's cock throb, a different ache. Lips traced the curve of muscle over his shoulder, as moments passed, Will's body melted more and more.

Will arched his back, pushing his shoulders and backside into the dominating force. Something had taken over. That was natural, Right? A hand moved to Hannibal’s head, just behind his own, weaving his fingers through hair, he gripped tightly. Fingernails sunk almost painfully into Will's thigh, moving and guiding the body into his thrusts, slow and thorough. 

“You like this, don't you Will?” Hannibal's words were half question and half statement. Either way, Will felt the need to respond. To reassure the body that was taking him. 

“Yes,” Will groaned “Yes, Hannibal.” 

Will wasn't sure if the response was right or wrong, as soon as the words left his trembling lips, teeth sunk into his flesh, where Hannibal's mouth had hovered moments before. A sharp cry of pain left his lungs as he tried to adjust to the way Hannibal began to slam into him, furiously and ruthlessly, leaving the younger man's body reeling and squirming from the assault. His brain caught between pleasure and pain, Will began to zone out, subconsciously seeking that place he could deal with the brutal stimulation.  

“Stay with me, Will.” Blue eyes opened at the request. His body had moved away from Hannibal, all but the hips that were held fast where the older man needed them. Large hands moved then, leaving sore marks where they had been holding him. They wrapped around his torso and brought him back, flush against Hannibal's chest. The aggression was replaced by intensity, the others cock still digging so deep into him he thought he would shatter. 

He was handled so competently and confidently, Will's body put up no resistance as his leg was draped back over Hannibal’s legs and the man continued his possession of Will. He didn't complain as an arm slid between his body and the mattress, reaching up to lay a palm firmly to his throat. All Will could do was moan as the other hand found his cock and began to jerk him in time to the powerful thrusts, that were hammering him at an angle that stimulated a spot that was quickly undoing him. Caught within the others grasp he had no other option than to breathe and be fucked. He liked it like this though, didn't he? 

“Almost. You're almost mine.” Hannibal grunted the words heavily into the sweaty curls of the younger man. The desire in the others voice and the raw lust and need in the words made Will shudder. Almost mine? “You do this to me, Will. You make me an animal.” The words were a snarl.

Will tried to swallow, it was hard between the staggered moans and the hand that tightened on his neck. Blood was pounding in his head. 

“I'm sorry. Hann…” He couldn't finish the words, a whimper interrupted him as the other man gripped his cock tighter, twisting his wrist, an almost forced pleasure. Almost pain. “I like how you…. The way you touch me.” His voice, pained and urgent. Will felt the need to repent for bringing out a side to Hannibal that he wasn't proud of. “I love it.” Will added, panting and breathless. 

Hot air expelled on to Will's neck with an intense groan. The hand released on his neck, running down the muscles of his chest soothingly, finding a nipple to rub until it ached. The hand on his cock soften it's grip, moving smoothly over every inch, taking it's time to palm over the head. Will's eyes rolled back at the pure pleasure. Hannibal was everywhere and he couldn't remember a time that wasn't the case. He didn't want to be without him.

“I know you do. I knew you would.” Hannibal murmured into the flesh of Will's neck, his body rolling into the other, again and again. He would never be fully satisfied with the pleasure he found when he was inside Will, always needing it again and again. That is why they had ended up here. Hannibal wanted the other to need him, want him as desperately as he needed the form he held and fucked whenever the opportunity presented itself. He knew he walked a fine line between breaking the other and destroying his mind with the drugs and manipulation but Hannibal couldn't help himself. Couldn't bring himself to care for the consequences when he was balls deep inside Will. He belonged to him. The younger man would realise it sooner or later. He had a strong mind and body, harder to manipulate than Lass, but every moment utterly satisfying. Hannibal had never wanted anything as much as he wanted complete dominance over and ownership of Will Graham. 

“Come now, Will.” Hannibal's voice was firm, knowing he would be obeyed. Will had no control, it was all in the other man's hands and he couldn't fathom how. No one had been able to command him and his body in this way. He realised he had held back until this moment, denying himself the orgasm until he was allowed. He shuddered out a grunt as his eyes squeezed shut, heat seared through him, he snapped and as Hannibal's fist neared the head of his cock, cum spilled out, white streaks painting the crisp linens in lines. 

Will jerked and shook as he was fucked through his orgasm, hands returned to his hips as Hannibal slammed into him, bringing weak whimpers and cries from Will, muffled as they were by the pillow that his head lolled into, limp and pliant. He could still feel drops of cum being forced from him with every thrust. 

“Please,” Will began weakly, darkness was beginning to slip over him. “I am yours!” He was begging now. Part of him wanted it though, to be fucked into forgetting. Or remembering, he wasn't sure which. But the larger part wanted to stay here, with Hannibal. “I need you.” 

The words were almost lost but Hannibal just caught them, beautifully weak and defeated. It was the sweetest taste. He pulled the body to his again as he pushed once more inside, releasing so hard he knew his fingernails would draw blood. He knew that he had yelled out the others name, vocal cords raw from the cry. He knew that he couldn't let go. He nosed into the quivering mess that was Will, inhaling him deeply as his heart hammered in his chest. It took a while until he felt composed enough to speak. 

“Perfect, you are perfection, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always; criticism, ideas and comments welcomed!


End file.
